


9:47 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I thought she was our final villain,'' Supergirl said to Amos.





	9:47 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I thought she was our final villain,'' Supergirl said to Amos before another enemy appeared near the unconscious form.

THE END


End file.
